Ghosts at the Duel Academy
by ShyAkiGirl
Summary: The duel Academy it is a place full of stories, as well as many screts to tell... I warn you; this fic is based in a different group of people that is not Jaden and co. I just try to show how the normal High school life at DA is expirienced.


Well, this is my first fanfiction, so hope you like it, I posted it first in other site, so that means that not all the characters are mine. They belong to my friends in the other site; the ones that belong to me are just Aiko Sakura, Yumi Ranemale and Jill Cabot (you will meet her further in the story) However, the situations and ideas are complety mine... I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Chapter one: Waffles and Honey.**

The sweet smell of homemade waffles was filling the air of a medium size house in Toyonaka Gardens street, a lovely place located in the unique region of Tokyo, Japan.

"Aiko, sweetie, the breakfast is already served!" a woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said, loud enough, so her only daughter could hear her.

"Aiko, come down! We need to do a lot of things before we go!" a man with short bright black hair added, he was already sitting down in the round wood table of the small kitchen area, reading the Sunday's local newspaper.

Aiko Sakura, a 13 old teenager (soon 14) was finishing brushing her short black hair when she heard her parents calling downstairs, she knew perfectly that today's schedule was going to be full of activity; of course, it needed to be in that way since they need to make some arrangements before she could go to the Duel Academy tomorrow. After she had brushed her hair, she put on a light purple hat with a little rainbow bordered on the left corner of it, and finally walked out of her room.

_"Ohayo gozaimasu_ (good morning) Mom and dad" Aiko said while entering to the kitchen "Wow, those waffles smell really good mom"

"Thank you Aiko, please serve yourself" Mrs. Sakura said while smiling to her warmly.

The girl took some waffles from the plate that was in front of her, and put them on her pale pink plate. Then, she took the honey and put lots and lots of it on top of them; she loved when things were sweet. She is Aiko Sakura, serving herself waffles and honey for breakfast…

**_..._**

That same day, a couple hours ahead than Tokyo, a lovely teen girl was sitting on a couch on the big living room of her home. Apparently, she was just flipping through all the channels of her TV, trying to found something "interesting" to watch. The fact that was Sunday did not help either, as we all know; it is difficult to find something decent to watch that particular day of the week.

"I'm back!" a man said. Judging by the volume of his voice, the girl could tell he was in the kitchen. She stood up and walked towards where he was.

"Good morning" she said once she was sitting on the kitchen table, today was a sunny day at Domino city. It was quite normal, taking in count it was still summer for fifteen days more.

"Casino, good morning!" the man responded. "Hey, I went downtown and bought our breakfast." He said as he put a light blue box on the table. Casino Wheeler, a blonde hair chick with bright eyes, and shinny attitude smiled widely to his father, Joy Wheeler. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow, thanks dad. Waffles with honey, you know I love them!"

"I know…hey do you know where your brother is?"

"Lazy Blaine is still sleeping, do you want me to go and wake him up?"

"Of course…how are we supposed to have a waffle fest without your brother?"

Casino nodded as she walked out the kitchen towards Blaine Wheeler's room.

_"Toc, Toc, Toc"_ Casino knocked Blaine's door. "Blaine? It's me, Casino. Could you come out please, dad brought food"

Suddenly, as if she had said the magic words, the door slammed open. Standing right under it was Blaine Wheeler. His blond hair was all messy and he was still wearing his blue pajamas; clear proof that he had been sleeping before Casino knocked the door.

"Did someone say the word food?" the tall guy asked with a dramatic smile on his face.

"Yeah, I did. Dad brought waffles…" Casino answered while looking to her older brother, she could not believe it will be the last school year in which both of them will be in the same school. Blaine was a seventeen-year-old teen, meaning that as soon as the year finishes, he will be not just leaving to college but also moving from home…

"Waffles! In that case…hey wait a second, with honey, right?"

"Of course, you silly, waffles are not waffles without honey"

"In that case I should go to the kitchen. Come on Casino, the last to arrive to the kitchen gets to clean it!" Blaine said while starting to run.

"Hey, that was not fair! You started first, Blaine." Casino said while starting to run…They are Casino and Blaine Wheeler, on their way to serve themselves waffles with honey for breakfast.

**_..._**

In the same city, at the same time, a tall guy was sitting on a table outside the Rumble café place with his family; it was Sunday, meaning it was the day when they had breakfast out. Rumble café was packed; apparently, many people had decided to visit it. The noise of people chatting and laughing was filling the place complety, making harder to talk in a normal volume of voice.

"Here is what you ordered, sir," a woman with a pink uniform said while placing in front of them a huge plate of waffles and honey.

"Thank you" a man with brown hair said, the uniform girl smiled and walked away, leaving the family alone.

"What a sweet place you had chosen today, Tristan," the woman sitting right next to him said while placing her hand gently on top of his.

"I'm glad you had liked it, Serenity, and you, Kyle, did you like it?"

Kyle Taylor, an average 17 teen boy with spiky dark brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses on his head nodded; after all, waffles with honey were his favorite breakfast food.

"They smell nice" Serenity said, she was her mom and Joey's Wheeler younger sister.

"I know" Kyle said while serving himself a glass of milk.

"Tomorrow you enter to school again, how do you feel?" Tristan, Kyle's father and vice-president of Wheeler Tech corp., asked to his son.

"Good, glad that I am going to see my cousins and friends again."

Serenity and Tristan smiled "Have a great time at school, enjoy it s much as you can, remember it is going to be your last year before you go to Domino collage" Tristan said.

The guy nod "I will…" Kyle said smiling slightly.

He is Kyle Taylor, who is about to serve himself waffles with honey for breakfast.

**_..._**

At the other side of the word, at Walnut, California, people was enjoying a calm night. The stars were shinning and a soft air was blowing now and then.

Sitting in front of the TV, a boy was playing the last video game of the summer. The dim light of the living room lamp was the only thing that was letting him see what he was doing at the video game. The graphics of a medieval knight, running through the hallways of an abandoned castle were the only thing that seemed to be catching the boy's attention. Nothing else mattered more than rescuing Princess Helena.

"Anthony, it is already 9 o clock, please son, stop playing with that machine and come with us to have a nice family dinner" Mrs. Ranemale said while standing next to her son, Anthony Ranemale, a short guy with nice black hair and bright blue eyes glued to the TV screen.

"I'm coming mom" Antony sighed and put pause to his _"Dragons, Castles and Knights"_ videogame. He stood up, and started to walk to the dinning room. There, his family was already waiting him.

"Look who finally decided to stop playing silly videogames." Antony's older sister Yumi Ranemale said, she was taller (way taller) than he was, her eyes were blue and her once black hair had been replaced by a serie of purple, red and bright yellow highlights.

"If someone would not have ruined my drawings and books, then I will be doing something else." Antony said while sitting in front of her.

"I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean to spill my frappe on them." Yumi said. Much of the people who met Yumi and Anthony cannot believe they are siblings. Antony is a normal 13-teenager boy who enjoys reading; drawing and being with his friends must of the time. Yumi is a 15 year old (soon 16) girl who doesn't have as many friends as she would want since her style of dressing is quite unusual; people often labeled her as an emo, but the truth was that she was everything except an emo, but they didn't care to see what was hidden beyond her dark colored clothing.

"Please guys don't discuss on the table," Mr. Ranemale, a respected executive and Antony's dad said. "Honey, did you see who appeared in this month People issue?"

"No, I didn't" Mrs. Ranemale said while entering to the dinning room with a huge plate of waffles with honey, she put them on the table and walked where her husband was holding the magazine. "I can not believe it…," she said proudly. Anthony knew what was going to happen next, and he bet that his sister too.

"Guys, look who is in the cover of this month…It's Shawn!"

Anthony rolled his eyes. Shawn was the oldest among the three of them; he was already 20 years old and a famous rock star.

"Amazing mom" Yumi said, of course, annoyed. Their parents were ALWAYS talking about him: Shawn sang this, Shawn played this guitar, Shawn traveled here, and Shawn traveled there… everything was about Shawn and his band!

"Ok mom, I am hungry" Anthony said, hoping that the excuse would make her mom stopped looking to Shawn's picture.

"Sorry honey, here, you can serve yourself." She said while sitting next to Mr. Ranemale as both of them read the article about his promising son.

They were Yumi and Anthony Ranemale, serving themselves waffles with honey for dinner.

**_..._**

In the same country, at North Carolina, a girl with shoulder length ginger hair and brown eyes was sitting by herself on her yard, just enjoying the last summer vacation's night. Tomorrow was the day she would take the airplane with destination to the Duel Academy. What amazing things would be waiting for her there? Just the time would say.

The air started to become colder, so Alice Thomson decided to enter to her house. It was almost midnight, so almost everybody was asleep at her house: her grandma, her mom and 8 years old brother. She was going to go to her room and try to catch some sleep when she saw, placed on the kitchen table, a yellow box of instant waffles…Alice had not have dinner that night since she was at her best friend's house. Alice took the box, and opened it. She took out two waffles and placed them on the microwave. Five minutes later, they were ready. The sweet smell of them was filling every inch of the room. What a sweet aroma! There was no better way to close a great summer than eating such as delicious snack.

"Alice?" her grandma, Georgia Hudson, asked. She was standing under the doorframe of the kitchen room.

"Grandma? I'm sorry if I woke you up" Alice said.

"Mmm, do I smell waffles? Why were you preparing waffles without telling me?"

Alice laughed; her grandma was such as cool woman and, of course, a waffles lover.

"But those waffles need something else…" Georgia said while walking towards the little room where the groceries were stored, from there, she took a bottle of honey. Both of them sat down and talked a little as they were enjoying the instant waffles.

She was Alice Thomson serving herself waffles with honey as a midnight snack.

**_..._**

Far away from USA, in Mexico City, a family was waiting; in a restaurant called the "Mexico Lindo" the food they had ordered a couple of minutes ago". The place was located at Mazaryk, a really expensive and fancy avenue where most of the rich people of Mexico go.

"It was merely luck to find this place open when it is almost 11:00 p.m." a woman with black hair arranged in an elaborated bun said.

"I know, we were lucky, but you know how well Mexicans always treat tourists as us." A man with a well combed black haired and dark blue suit said. He had taken his family on a last summer trip before his kids enter to school tomorrow. "I hope that the second year you are going to start at Duel Academy could be better that the one you had last year. The report cards I received for the last term were not the ones I expected. Shaya, you are supposed to be the best student and last year, that Wheeler girl beat you."

"That was only in the GPA. I am better when it comes to duel than her." Shaya Princeton, a 16-year-old girl with long straight black hair and incredible blue eyes said. "Plus, don't blame me, my brother's last year was exactly the same as mine, don't you remember? He lost internationally with that Yuki guy."

Mr. Princeton nodded and looked to his son Chazz, once the most promising Obelisk freshman at school, now just another Slifer red student.

"Thanks Shaya…" Chazz Princeton, a guy with spiky black hair said madly to his sister.

"There is nothing to be thankful for." Shaya said smiling with obvious satisfaction.

"I am very concern about the future of both of you. Both know that in whichever career a Princeton decides to be they become…"

"The best ones ever known" Shaya finished her dad's sentence "Dad, we know"

"I hope that, don't get distracted…"

_"¿Alguien ordenó el especial de la casa?"_ a tall thin person asked, when he noticed the puzzle expression of Mr. Princeton he clear his throat and said "Did any of you ordered the house special?"

"Yes, we did" Mrs. Princeton replied while smiling warmly.

"All right" the boy placed carefully 3 porcelain plates with a baked piece of bread, spicy sauce and vegetables. Then, he cleared his throat once again and asked, "Did any of you ordered waffles with Honey?"

"I did" Shaya replied coldly, the guy chuckled and gave to her an enormous plate with waffles and a glass of fresh cocoa.

"Enjoy your meal" he said and walked away.

"Ah, Shaya we are in a different country and you still ordering waffles? Come on try something Mexican! maybe a taquito al pastor" Chazz said while reading the menu.

"Be quiet," Shaya said while pouring more honey to her waffles as the noise of some cars passing by filled the place…

She was Shaya Princeton, serving herself waffles with honey as late dinner…

How big the world is! You will never imagine how much coincidences do the people you are about to meet can have with you, specially, at the time of choosing waffles…


End file.
